


Silver and Exact

by aliatori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Mirror Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Other, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/pseuds/aliatori
Summary: Apex is no stranger to mirrors, and when Rio suggests an intriguing new use for one, they sure as hell aren't going to say no.





	Silver and Exact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roadsoftrial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/gifts).

> Thanks to roadsoftrial for letting me borrow Rio, for the brainstorming help, for being my partner in crime with these two, and for all the rest.
> 
> Unbeta'd so forgive my transgressions.

“Look at you,” Rio murmurs into Apex’s ear.

It’s sort of impossible not to look with how Rio has positioned them in front of Apex’s floor to ceiling mirror. That’s the point of this exercise, and yet the words send a delicious wave of frisson across Apex’s skin. They’re completely naked where they stand in stark contrast to a fully dressed Rio, and the fact that Rio was the one to undress them only makes the juxtaposition better. Rio’s arms loop around their shoulders, their palms coasting across Apex’s chest and stomach in possessive pathways.

“You’re not looking.” The hand not splayed across Apex’s lower belly goes to their nipple and gives it a light pinch before tugging at flesh and metal alike.

Apex huffs out a breath through their nose and turns their attention to the mirror as Rio asked. They seek out Rio’s gaze in the mirror first, their head resting lightly on top of Apex’s unstyled hair, their eyes half lidded and intense as they meet Apex’s own. They reach for the hand Rio has on their belly and give it an affectionate squeeze, desperate for more touch despite already being held so firmly in place. Apex’s own attention is split between Rio’s piercing eyes and the stir of their half hard cock against their thigh.

“There you go, baby,” Rio purrs, sliding their left hand to join the right, both palms dipping low to grip Apex’s thighs. “I love watching you get hard for me.”

_Jesus_, Apex thinks with a mental groan, rocking back against Rio as best they’re able. If they weren’t already turned on, that statement alone would be a one way express ticket to peak arousal. Rio, who left their beige dress shirt tucked into their jeans but the buttons undone, leans into Apex’s silent plea for contact… which only makes it worse, since Rio doesn’t have their binder on and their skin is so warm and their breasts are flush against their back and—

And Rio’s hand has made its way back up Apex’s chest to their throat, their fingers on either side of Apex’s jaw. There’s no pressure in the contact—any kind of breath play is off the table for now for several reasons—but Apex has to make an effort not to hyperventilate at the image of Rio’s black fingernails like tiny eclipses against their face, at the mere suggestion that Rio could apply force if they wanted. Rio uses their free hand to tuck a loose strand of Apex’s hair behind their ear.

“Beautiful,” Rio praises, pressing a kiss to Apex’s temple as they slide their hand to the microdermals embedded along the side of Apex’s neck.

Without their phone, Apex is reduced to gestures, so they make eye contact with Rio through the mirror and point at them in a silent _you too_.

Rio smirks, an expression made all the more devious by their arms around Apex’s shoulders and their blown out pupils. “Thank you. I think we look best together, though.”

Apex nods their frantic agreement, their heart drumming a furious tempo against the inside of their rib cage. When Rio gets in this mood, it drives Apex absolutely crazy with want, a fact Rio knows and takes advantage of to devastating effect.

“I have a surprise for you, but I’d like something first,” Rio says calmly, their lips in a devious slant as they study Apex through the mirror, their fingers trailing down Apex’s arm. “Would you like to guess what I want?”

Apex has a feeling that them and Rio want the exact same thing, and so they make eye contact with their reflection and lick their bare lips slowly, suggestively, trying to level the playing field in whatever way they can, adding in their best bedroom eyes for good measure.

It has the intended effect. Rio’s breath catches in the sexiest little hitch, one whose echo Apex feels in the ache of their groin, in the way they leak a little where they stand. They can see it, actually, a tiny bead at the tip of their cock, glittering and pearly in the warm lighting of Apex’s bedroom.

“Clever,” Rio says quietly. They release Apex from their embrace and put a hand on each of Apex’s shoulders, urging them to twirl around and face them, angling their bodies so their sides are parallel to the mirror. “Like this, baby, so we can both see.”

After blacking out for approximately three nanoseconds, Apex grins, their own breath coming quicker now. They brace a hand on either side of Rio’s ribs as they begin to sink to their knees, pausing only to place a daring kiss to the curve of Rio’s breast exposed by their open shirt. Rio gives a sharp exhale and hums in the back of their throat, and since it’s a happy Rio sound, Apex repeats the motion on the opposite side, feather light and tender.

Once they’re settled on their knees, they smile up at Rio, who reaches down and strokes their cheek. The caress turns firmer once Rio gets a grip on Apex’s hair, holding a handful at the base of Apex’s neck. Rio unbuttons their jeans one handed, and the sheer confidence in this whole series of events sends a wave of desire pulsing through Apex from their head to their toes. They peel down their jeans and panties just enough to give Apex access to their cunt and take a bit wider of a stance, all without ever letting Apex out of their grip.

Apex is only human—they sneak a glance at the mirror out of the corner of their eye. God, it’s… fuck. They make a mental note to ask Rio Velez how they feel about private sex vids, because they’d _really_ appreciate being able to re-live this moment in masturbatory glory many, many times over. Rio is all blond bun and flushed cheeks and intense stare and Apex is curved back and craning neck and needy eyes and it’s just… a wonderful picture. They both really do look amazing.

“Go ahead,” Rio says in a way that is more demand than invitation.

The best part of oral sex with Rio… if it’s possible to pick a best part, really… is how Apex always finds them so wet when they first touch them. It’s exactly how Apex finds them now as they use one hand to brace themself on Rio’s thigh and the other to part Rio’s lips, the downy hair soft against their fingers. They’re not only drenched, they’re so _hot_ beneath Apex’s fingertips, and their dark pink folds are swollen with arousal, and their clit is peeking out and begging to be lavished with attention. Okay, maybe the best part is just everything about being between Rio’s legs, but in any case, Apex dives right in.

They stroke Rio with their fingers first, making a little ‘v’ with their pointer and middle finger and caressing either side of Rio’s clit in steady, firm passes. Part of this is payback for Rio having Apex naked and kneeling at their mercy—pfft, like they aren’t loving every second—but it also affords Apex a prime opportunity to watch them in the mirror. There’s a split second where Rio’s eyelids flutter closed as Apex begins to touch them, their lips parting in a soft circle of indrawn breath, and then the more composed expression finds it way back.

As does Rio’s hand on their jaw, turning their face firmly away from the mirror and back towards their cunt.

“Focus,” Rio says, tugging a little on Apex’s hair with one hand and stroking their cheek with the other.

The hair tug alone is enough to make Apex’s eyes roll back in their head, but the stroke of the cheek nearly causes them to ascend. Firm and tender in equal measure is an accurate description of Rio when they’re in this kind of mood, and with a surge of affection bursting like fireworks in their chest, Apex starts to use their mouth on Rio.

Being on their knees gives them a great angle to latch onto Rio’s clit, so that’s exactly what they do, flicking their tongue against the swollen bead in quick, rhythmic passes, still spreading their lips with the other hand. All they can taste and smell is the clean musk of Rio, and holy shit, they are so hard it hurts but they can’t even bring themself to care right now. Rio groans low and long with pleasure as Apex begins to suck on their clit, their hips rolling forward as they gently grind against Apex’s mouth, their hand still buried in Apex’s hair.

“Fuck, just like that,” Rio breathes on an exhale. “So good.”

Apex can’t help it—they glance at the wide mirror they’re kneeling in front of through their peripheral vision, and the sight of Rio’s head tipped slightly back, of their own purple hair between Rio’s thighs, of the flush in Rio’s cheeks and their own chest… it’s a lot to take in. Or they _thought_ it was a lot to take in until Rio makes eye contact with them through the mirror while their face is buried in their cunt, and that almost makes them come then and there, all over the bedroom floor.

It does renew their seemingly endless enthusiasm for going down on Rio. After a little teasing via flicks of their tongue piercing to the side of Rio’s clit, they settle into the rhythm Rio likes best—the one that’s full of firm, quick passes with their tongue and eager, urgent sucking, their lips and chin covered in Rio’s wetness. Sure enough, the telltale tremor in Rio’s powerful thighs follows shortly after.

“Watch me come, baby,” Rio says, voice taut and hoarse. “I want you to see what you do to me.”

_Jesus Christ Fuck_. With a sentence like that, how is Apex reasonably expected to avoid spontaneously combusting?

They don’t burst into flames, though. As a matter of fact, they keep doing exactly what they’re doing except with their eyes trained on the mirror. Rio holds their gaze until the second a moan slips from between their lips, followed by Apex’s name worn ragged with pleasure, and finally a grunt and the familiar, wonderful, astounding pulse of them against Apex’s mouth. Only then do their eyes screw shut and their legs lock, and _oh my god_, it is exponentially hotter (to a degree Apex assumed was impossible to reach) when they get to see them come in full body glory.

As Rio draws in a few long, deep breaths, their thighs still shaking a bit and their hand still in Apex’s hair, Apex leans in to gently kiss and lick at their cunt, staying away from their oversensitive clit. Whatever their surprise is, they think as they move to lapping at the juncture between Rio’s thigh and hip, they hope it involves attention to their cock, which has been both patiently and painfully hard since Rio told them to watch them come.

Rio’s hand slips from Apex’s hair so they can pull up their panties and jeans, buttoning them with slightly trembling fingers. They give a warm haze of a smile to Apex and extend a tattooed hand to them; Apex gratefully accepts the help up, as they feel a little weak in the knees themselves.

“Ready for your surprise?” Rio asks, surprisingly steady for someone who just came super hard three minutes ago. That’s Rio Velez for you, though. Unbelievably sexy and always in control.

Apex nods just as eagerly as they did earlier.

Rio shouldn’t be allowed to smirk like that after all the hard work and effort Apex just put in, and yet they do. They step away from Apex, pull something Apex can’t see out of the top dresser drawer, then drag the lone chair in Apex’s bedroom in front of the mirror. Apex forgets how to breathe as Rio calmly sits in the chair, then pats their lap.

“Come here.”

There is literally no other option for Apex and their hormones but to sit in Rio’s lap, their back to Rio’s bare chest and their front wantonly exposed. They give Rio a questioning glance in the mirror, though they have to admit, they want a picture of this too—Rio has both arms wrapped around their waist, one hand curled around whatever they pulled from the dresser, and they level a tiny, teasing grin at Apex through the mirror.

“Do you know what this is?” Rio asks, holding an egg-shaped foil packet up for Apex to see.

_Oh no._

Apex can’t help it—they pant out an urgent breath and writhe in Rio’s lap once they register what they’re holding. They mentioned tenga eggs to Rio way back when on the rooftop, when they were both high as fuck and spilling most of their sexual proclivities, and Apex is both delighted they remembered and suddenly, desperately in need of Rio to use what they’re holding on them immediately.

“I see you recognize this,” Rio says into Apex’s ear, nibbling on their earlobe after. “From how you’re squirming, I’m guessing it’s okay, but I want to make sure you’re fine if I use it on you.”

Apex nods so fast they give themselves a little vertigo. It’s tempting to grab Rio’s hands and speed the process along, but they’ve learned that patience gets them further when Rio’s in this commanding sort of mood. Their dominance might have scared other partners away, but Apex lives for it, and right now proves no exception.

“Alright,” Rio says conversationally, inked fingers and black nails slowly peeling the foil back to expose the disposable silicone-like sleeve. “With how worked up you are, it’s almost tempting to forgo the lube…” They trail off and run a single fingertip over the flushed, swollen head of Apex’s cock, which makes a whimper build and die a noiseless death in the back of their throat. “But I won’t.”

It feels like it takes seven hundred years for Rio to open the tiny foil packet of lube and empty it into the sleeve. It takes eight hundred more for them to line it up with Apex’s cock without covering it. All the while, their eyes devour Apex’s body in the mirror, limbs splayed in eager haphazardness over the firm muscles of Rio’s thighs and chest.

“Now you see why I wanted you sitting,” Rio whispers.

Yes, Apex thinks, and then Rio tugs the sleeve all the way down Apex’s length at the same time that they place a sloppy, wet kiss against the side of their neck, and then thinking time is way over.

They wish they had more presence of mind to watch themself in the mirror during all this, because the glimpses they got before Rio started to use one of their favourite toys on them were fantastic. But Apex’s world has narrowed to the firm, textured strokes of Rio’s hand and the tenga egg on their cock, and _God_, that’s fantastic too. It’s so silky and slick, and warm from the natural heat of Rio’s body, and fuck fuck fuck, Rio is the best partner ever. A legend.

Rio nibbles at their neck and shoulder as they pass the sleeve slowly up and down, their pace glacial. As much as it frustrates Apex, it’s probably a good thing too, because they want to enjoy this for a little longer before they come. It’s so intense, all of it, that they can’t even keep their eyes open. They are boneless in Rio’s lap, their breath coming in staccato pants, their pleasure building rapidly.

Rio has other plans.

“Will you come for me, baby?” they ask as they slide the stretchy sleeve up and down, their pace going from glacial to _God help me_ within a handful of seconds. They are relentless, and it feels better than they ever imagined to have Rio using it on them, and has it been a minute or an hour that they’ve lasted under such wonderful attention?

Apex’s lips part and their eyes screw shut and oh yeah, they will do anything Rio wants right now, and that includes bucking their hips and tensing every muscle in their body and spilling themself into the supple sleeve Rio holds steady on their cock. When their eyes open, Apex absorbs bits and pieces from their reflections in the mirror: bright yellow hair mingled with Apex’s purple swoop, the cloudy white of their release filling the translucent toy, the dark love bites along Apex’s neck, the heated pleasure in Rio’s light brown eyes.

That may have been the best orgasm in their life to date, Apex decides, shuddering with over-sensitivity as Rio slips the tenga off of them and disposes of it. There’s no way they’re moving. Their legs aren’t working, and Rio is so comfortable, and now that they can focus on other things, they can admire how wonderful their reflections look together.

“So…” Rio begins, taking one of Apex’s hands in theirs and threading their fingers together. “We should use this mirror more often.”

Apex smiles at Rio through the mirror, blissed out, before they manage a nod, because they couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are super appreciated if you enjoyed.
> 
> [If you want some super sexy visuals to this story, roadsoftrial did a wonderful companion illustration here, and you should totally check it out.](https://twitter.com/roads2point0/status/1180538033164181506?s=20)


End file.
